fool in love
by NadieNSabeNada
Summary: 'I have to do this now; it's now or never. Besides, I can't let the warblers down. They helped me to get all this done. But most importantly, I cannot let Nick, my Nick, down. He deserves it, I deserve it, and I guess everybody deserves the truth. But the truth right now is that I'm dying. I'm scared as fuck! But if I don't do it now, then when? This is my only chance.'


**A/N: HOLA ! HOLA! how areeee you?! ... so umm .. this is like my first one-shot in ENGLISH! i'm feeling so jkdshfsfdsskjdf right now! ...i hope you like it , because i'll be so sad if you dont... anyways , go ahead and read ,beautiful person! **

**also , thank you to my beta RACHEL ! , she's amazing !**

**disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING... i do not own any of the characters you might recognize nor the song ''fool in love by rihanna''...i barely own my life .-..**

* * *

I have to do this now; it's now or never. Besides, I can't let the warblers down. They helped me to get all this done. But most importantly, I cannot let Nick, my Nick, down. He deserves it, I deserve it, and I guess everybody deserves the truth. But the truth right now is that I'm dying. I'm scared as fuck! But if I don't do it now, then when? This is my only chance. I have to prove to my parents that I love nick and that he loves me back. That we're happy and we trust each other and that there's nothing wrong with love and happiness. They will have to accept that, for better or for worse. I'm not willing to give up on love or on Nick this time. I've made enough mistakes in my life and I don't want to screw up again, no, not again. Now that love has found me I'm going to embrace it and make it mine, forever. I'm not letting it go away that easily. We've been through a lot to get where we are; together. Finally, in love and in peace.

So here I am, waiting for my family to get to Dalton. The warblers helped me to organize this thing. They're the best friends a person could ask for. They're always there for you when you need them. They really are like brothers for me, I love these guys.

It's a 'private concert' for parents only where we're supposed to perform for them, but in reality my parents are the only ones who are coming. I need to do this; they'll have to hear me now! It's the only way they might understand what it feels like. To feel abandoned by your own parents and family, to feel rejected and not loved; because I need them in my life, they're my everything.

My mum was always there for me and my father used to be my best friend, my confident partner. My sister, Dana, she was my little angel. I was everything for her and she was everything for me. I was her role model, in a kind of way. I would always be there whenever she needed me. But now all that is gone and I can't stand it. I can't live without them in my life.

However, I can't live without Nick by my side either; he's my other half, my best friend, he's my world, he's...he is the love of my life. I don't think I'll ever feel this way about someone else, ever. He makes me feel so alive; he makes me see the good things in life, always the bright side. He makes my mind go crazy. He makes my heart melt whenever he kisses me. Even with just a simple touch he can make weak at the knees and shiver. He filled me with passion and love.

Have you ever felt that feeling when you're dreaming something so perfect that you don't want to wake up because you know that it's just a dream? It feels so good, like you're on top of the world and life is just so amazing? Well, Nick makes me feel that way all the time.

I honestly can't understand how a simple person can make someone else's life change in such a big way. He's just so kind and loving without even trying. He's so innocent and that's what I like the most about him. I just don't know what's got into me, but I'm just so insanely in love with him. I love him! I love him! I'll never get tired of it. I love him and you know what the most beautiful part is? That he loves me back! When he says those three simple words he makes me feel complete and somehow he makes me feel safe.

''Hey, you ready?'' Nick enters our room and grabs me from behind resting his head on my shoulder as he gives me a little peck on the left cheek.

'' Yeah...I guess so …" I answer, a little bit hesitant, but then he hugs me tighter and turns me around so now we are looking straight into each other's eyes; his wonderfully beautiful eyes that never seem to have a defined color. Sometimes they're green with hints of yellow, a hazel color, that's when I know he's tired. And other times they're more grays with green and blue and that's when I know he's relaxed and happy. He lifts up my chin and caresses my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Hey, listen love, '' and I can't help but smile when he calls me love, "you don't have to do this if you don't want to, and I don't want you to do something you might end up regretting.''

''Are you crazy?'' I say between soft chuckles, ''I have to do this, I _need _to do this; for you, for me, for my family, for _us_. I just want to shout it out to the world that I love you! I want to be able to say: This is my boyfriend and I love him, and you know what? He loves me too!'' I pull my arms around his neck and say, "and you know what? I know that my parents are going to accept the fact that I love you in more than just a best-friend way and if they don't well, then screw them! I can't live my life the way others want me to.'' I give him an Eskimo kiss, "I love you, Nick Duval.''

He smiles and gives me a sweet gaze, ''I love you too, Jeffy,'' and then he leans and our lips meet. It's one of those kisses when you just know that everything will be okay. Those kisses when you feel like home, when everything feels in place, like it's all alright. He smiles into the kiss just when Wes enters the room.

''Um... I'm so sorry for interrupting you two love birds, but Jeff, your parents are here. I guess it's time buddy.'' He says and gives me a sympathetic smile. I just take Nick by the hand and head towards Wes. I hug him because I'm just so thankful for everything he's done for us. He returns the hug and then we all head to the warbler room.

Just when I enter I see my father chatting enthusiastically with Thad. I suppose they're talking about that one time when we went camping and a bear tried to attack us, but Thad defended us. Then I see my mum, she is with Dana and gosh, she's so gorgeous. I don't get how she grew up so fast; she's a little lady now. One day she's drooling all over my shoulders and next she's standing there with a pretty dress and long hair.

I try not to be noticed by my parents just yet. I go to the middle of the room and sit behind the piano. I notice that my mum seems a little worried, but I guess she's wondering why they're the only ones here. I just smile to myself thinking, I don't blame her, I mean she thought this would be a ''parents concert." Not an 'I want you to understand and this is the only way I could think of,' kind of thing. Or maybe her sixth sense or even that mother's intuition she always has can tell that I'm going to do something crazy.

I look around the room, searching for Nick and then I see him, in the middle of the warblers. He's staring right back at me and then he gives me a reassurance smile and mouths an 'I love you' and that's when I start talking.

''Well, hello there dear warblers, mum, dad, Dana." I see that they seem really confused, ''I wanted to start by saying thank you to all the warblers for helping with this and for being the most wonderful human beings I've ever met." I give them a smile and then I see Klaine, yes, Blaine and Kurt are _finally _together. They're so cute, to _die_ for, and they five me a give me thumbs up each and I continue, "and second, this...this is for you, mum, dad, please listen carefully because I mean every word." I take a last long breath, ''and I-I... I love you."

I start playing the keys and I try doing my best not to freak out right there because I can't screw this now. I have to take out all of my courage and just do it.

_ Mama I found a man who loves me and understands_

_ Papa, he's quite a man he adores me, he's my biggest fan_

_ And don't get me wrong I know he's not perfect in your eyes _

_ But somehow he's flawless in mine _

_ And you may tell me to run, run now_

_ But I can't do that we're too far down the hole _

_ He's got a hold on my soul_

I can feel myself getting emotional but I try to power through, 'No Jeff, you will not cry yet!' Mum seems to realize that I am looking at Nick, my best friend since kindergarten. She seems to really be listening to my song though. Dad is confused but tries his best to keep up with it.

_ So I guess I'm a fool ...I'm a fool in love_

_ But I'm willing to stay here and bask in the glory of his heart_

_ I guess I'm a fool in love _

_ But I'm willing to look so stupid 'till I've had enough_

I sing the chorus looking straight into my parents' eyes

_ Mama don't judge me now_

_ I'm not trying to hurt you I know this won't make you proud_

_ Papa, did I let you down?_

_ Are you ashamed of how your little boy turned out?_

_ You see a monster _

_ I see a smile _

_ You say is danger _

_ But I'm in denial _

_ But somehow I feel so safe right now_

-I know that my parents aren't against gay people, but I can tell it's not easy for them right now. The day I came out to my parents, at first they didn't know what to say. They told me they loved me no matter what, but they somehow were turning away from me and I couldn't help but feeling a little rejected and isolated by my own family. I know that my parents and mostly my dad, always wanted me to marry a beautiful girl, have beautiful kids, and have a beautiful straight life; not to be gay and have a boyfriend, that was supposed to be my best friend...And that's why I'm so sad now...-

_ So I guess I'm a fool ... I'm a fool in love_

_But I'm willing to stay here and bask in the glory of his heart_

_ I guess I'm a fool in love _

_ But I'm willing to look so stupid 'till I've had enough_

Phew! That was …good? , ugh I don't know! I'm freaking out right now! , God help me! My face is all wet and oh my god! They're also crying! Why are they crying? They should be pissed or happy but not crying! That's not good... I guess. And where the hell are the warblers? When did they go out of the room? Wow! I must have been really focused on the song and Nick and my parents…

God, now I have to go over there. I'm moving, ok, good, my legs are still responding, that's means I'm alive, right? Right.

I walk over to where Nick is and throw myself into his arms. He just hugs me back and rubs small circles on my back and whispers 'I love you.' I close my eyes and say 'I love you too.' I release from the hug and look into his eyes one more time before walking towards my parents.

Once I get there, my mum put her arms around me and hugs me tightly. And finally I feel like she's back. Gosh, I've missed her so bad, her smell of roses and violets still on her hair. She is crying but not saying anything yet, I guess she's trying to stop the sobs. Once she's done hugging she puts both of her hands around my face and makes me look her in the eyes.

'' I love you, you know thatright?'' she says as a few tears fall from her eyes, "I-I I'm so sorry, Jeff, I can't describe how horrible I'm feeling right now! You're my son, my sunshine, you're my reason to live, my little baby boy and I have haven't been the mother you need! I know that you're in love, with Nick," She looks over where Nick is and smiles, "I always knew that, ever since you two met, you were inseparable. I always saw that spark that shined in your eyes whenever you saw him or were with him, and the same way with him.''

"I'm so proud of you, no matter what I've done or said. You're the best son I could've asked for, and I want you to know that I'll do my best to be there for you whenever you need me. I just I love you so much." she hugs me again, and I'm just so speechless. I mean, I never thought she would react like this, and I can't control the tears. "I love you too, mum."

Then I hear my father cough. I look at him and I can't tell what the hell he is feeling now. He seems upset? Surprised? Shocked, maybe? Or perhaps he is going to kill me right here! But just when I'm about to open my mouth he smiles at me and pulls me into a hug. And, ohmygod, he's crying too! Holy Jesus, what does that mean?

"Gosh, son, I love you so much! I'm just so sorry!" he still doesn't let me go; "I can tell that you're so in love with Nick, you're perfect for each other, anybody could see that." Wait what? Is that _my _father talking? He finally lets me go from the hug. "Fuck everything I've ever said or thought. I was just so full of bullshit. My eyes have really been opened. I think it took me until now to just realize that you deserve to be happy and be loved by whoever you choose. Love is love and you're my son, and I couldn't live in peace knowing that I'm the reason you're not completely happy. It doesn't matter if you love a girl or a boy or even a dinosaur or whatever, but you deserve it, you're the most genuine person I know. You're so strong and brave and I'm proud to be your father."

Oh my god these people are trying to kill me, I mean I don't think I have any more tears inside my body, I'm just so happy to hear those words.

"Thank you Dad! I love you so much, you have no idea what that means to me. I was so worried you would never talk to me again." I looked at both of them, "Seriously, I've missed you both so much, and I couldn't stand the idea of living without you near me." I feel two arms around my waist from behind and when I turned around I see Dana, my little girl!

"I love you too, Jeffy!"

"Oh my god, Dana, baby I've missed you so much. I love you too, so much, you have no idea." I hug her and we stayed like that what seems forever. But then I remember that I have a boyfriend! Yes, that sounds so awesome right?! _A boyfriend!_

I wave at Nick to come here and he starts walking towards us really shyly, finding his shoes really interesting at the moment. He's so adorable when he is nervous…

I grab him by the arm and then intertwine our fingers.

"Mum, dad, Dana, this is Nick, my best friend and now _boyfriend." _Dana giggles and throws herself into Nick's arms. "Hi, Nicky! How are you? I've missed you! I'm so happy now that you are Jeffy's boyfriend, _finally!_" Nick just hugs her back and smiles.

"Hey, little Dana! I've missed you too, you're so big now! Look at you." He gives her a little turn in place and she blushes adorably. Then he gets closer to her and whisper in her ear, "I'm so happy that I'm Jeffy's boyfriend now too."

"Um…hi Mrs. Sterling, how are you?" My mum lets out a huge laugh and pulls Nick into a hug, "Oh come on, Nick you're like part of the family now. Actually you always were but now, you may actually become a part of it!" she says winking and Nick blushes.

"But that doesn't mean we can't make your life a living hell if you hurt our little boy, you got that?" My dad says with a serious face and such a threatening voice that we all stare at him, perplexed.

"Oh, I'm kidding!" he mocks us and pulls Nick into hug as well, "I know you'll make him happy!"

"Yes, I'll do my best. I love your son so much to not give my best." Nick releases from the hug and puts his arm around my waist giving me a quick peck on the lips. I hear various awe's from my mum and Dana, but my father seems a little bit uncomfortable, "Okay, okay, I'm not ready for this PDA, so please?" We all laughed at my father but Nick and I nod anyway.

"So…What do you say if we go out and get some food, I'm starving from all the crying!" My father says, hands on his stomach.

"Dad, you're _always _hungry. But I agree, come on! I'm hungry too."

Then I see all the four of them walking towards the door, happy. Just like I remember them; like nothing has changed; everything is back!

In conclusion it went pretty well.

Fuck that, it went totally awesome! I have my family and my boyfriend.

I couldn't ask for more.

* * *

**sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo? what do you think? do you completly hate it ? like it? teeell me! ...maybe?**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! , you're the best! **


End file.
